Catch Me Before I Fall
by Red Squirt Weasley
Summary: Hermione's and Ron's relationship was one of a kind, and as the summer came along it developed with each new twist in their lives to something very special. Hermione's life is suddenly full of unexpected twists and turns, but just when she's about to crack Ron is the one to hold her and catch her before she falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm EXTREMELY nervous about it, but my dear friend urged me to publish it, so here you are :P I hope I don't disappoint any of you :3 This is dedicated to my best friend Charlie-the-Spider, the one who urged me to post this :P Please please review, I'd love to hear your opinions, I need some reassuring :c I have a few more chapters written after this one, if you guys don't like it I'm probably gonna get depressed and delete it all :c Anyways, enjoy! :)**

"Thanks for inviting me over for the summer, Ron." said Hermione Granger with a sweet, loving smile blooming across her face. "Any time, Mione!" replied tired, red-faced Ron Weasley with his mouth curving into a sweet, welcoming smile. He was a bit tired from carrying her trunk from the car, but he didn't mind. Hermione hated it when people called her Mione, as she preferred to be called by her full name, but when Ron said it, it just fit his voice, his lips, just him. The trio had been staying at the Burrow for the summer, but Harry's train arrived the day before, so he was already settled in. Turning the handle of the door, inviting Hermione in first, like a gentleman, they saw familiar black hair running in from the distance. "Hermione!" yelled Harry, giving her a friendly, welcoming hug. Fred and George offered to take Hermione's trunk up to Ginny's room. "Ginny, go say hello to Hermione. She just got here." said George a bit seriously. "She's a bit tired from traveling all day, so go easy on her." said Fred, continuing his brother's statement. "HERMIOONEEEE! Good to see you!" said Ginny, totally going against her brother's words, flinging herself onto Hermione. "Great to see you too!" replied Hermione. She had arrived just in time for dinner, so the gang gathered around the table for a delightful home-cooked meal made by Mrs Weasley. "Alright, off to bed all of you! You've got a long summer ahead of you!" demanded Mrs Weasley. Obeying her orders, they all went up to get ready for bed. They all slept like babies that night, still tired from that exciting day.

The next day, as the golden sun shined through the window, Ron awoke a bit peckish. He got up and out of his bed, careful not to step on the remnants of firecrackers the twins were playing with last night. He slowly opened the door, in his navy blue t-shirt and black shorts, and went down into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some left-over porridge from what seemed to be from midnight, and began to eat. Once he had finished, he put the plate in the sink, drank a glass of water, and stepped out of the door which lead to the beach. He was greeted by a slight, cool breeze flowing through his flaming red hair, cold sand in between his toes, a light, salty mist across his freckled face, and bright sunlight to his blue eyes. His eyes squinted as they adjusted to the brightness, running a hand through his hair. He took a step forward and shut the door behind him. As walked a few feet barefoot, he saw a familiar figure. He recognized the light-brown, long, curly hair. He stepped closer, only to recognize the profile of Hermione.

"Morning, Mione!" he said enthusiastically yet calmly, trying not to startle her. "Merlin's beard, Ron you scared me!" she jumped at the sight of him, giggling a bit. "And good morning to you too!" she replied with his same tone. As usual, she was getting a head-start on her reading, but when Ron arrived, she put her book down and invited Ron to sit next to her. They sat for a while, silently, admiring the beautiful morning. Hermione shivered a bit, and rubbed her hands over her arms which were only covered a bit past her shoulders by a yellow t-shirt and her legs by a pair of light-blue jean shorts. "You cold?" said Ron caringly. "A bit I guess, I never figured it would be chilly in July." she replied, heart-warmed by his caring. He placed his long, pale, freckled arm around her shoulder, blushing. "If it's alright with you." "No, no it's fine." she replied quickly, turning a bit red herself. They continued admiring the beach, when Ron broke the silence by offering to her to take a walk on the pier. She agreed to his offer, and he got up and offered her a hand. She took it, and began to walk, their hands still interlocked.

They continued their stroll, when they reached the end of the pier, where they decided to sit down with their feet dipped into the ocean. The dolphins began to play, every few moments one would break the water, emerging gracefully before it dived back in to join the rest as they sat there, pointing at them and laughing joyously, until one of the dolphins splashed them, drenching them in salt water. Ron cursed as Hermione laughed at the whole situation. Luckily, a fisherman nearby gave them a towel to dry themselves off, and they sat back down, placing the towel over the both of their shoulders while they continued to admire the dolphins.

He noticed her lips go blue. "Blimey, Mione are you cold?" he said concerned. "I-I'm no-ot c-co-cold." she lied with a few shivers escaping after every syllable. "Bloody yes you are! Look at your lips!" he replied, placing his arm around her comfortingly. She cuddled closer to him, and he tightened his grip around her side. She slowly planted her head on his shoulder, both of their faces turning red. They gazed off into the distance, until she broke the silence, removing her head from his shoulder, looking up into his blue eyes. "Ron?" "Yes?", he replied, gazing into her eyes lovingly, only to realize she was already gazing into his. "This is nice." she said smiling. "Yea. Really nice." he said, also smiling. They continued their gaze, blue locking onto the brown, both paralyzed.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you two forever!" said Harry, breaking their gaze as he walked over with Ginny by his side. "Blimey Harry! Give me a heart attack next time will ya!" jumped Ron, his hand moving quickly off of Hermione's shoulder and Hermione scooting away from Ron, their faces turning red. "Sorry! I thought you saw us coming!" replied Ginny in between laughs. "Well, we didn't, so why don't you wear a bell or something next time!" said Ron, trying to hold back a laugh. The rest didn't bother to hold in their laughter. "It's not funny." Ron protested, beginning to laugh himself. "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast." said Hermione, rolling her eyes at Ron but smiling. All four made their way back for breakfast, each one with various thoughts on their mind. They opened the door and greeted the redheads who were crammed into the table, making it seem like there was a bush fire. "Morning!" they all chanted. They took their places on the table, mouths watering at the sight of the food, then beginning to chow down hungrily.

**AN: Ok so I hope it wasn't that bad :P Don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the views, follows, and reviews. You have no idea how much this means to me :) I never thought you guys would like it :P Well anyways, a big thanks to you all, don't forget your reviews, and Happy August! :) Here's the second chapter, dedicated to one of my amazing best friends who was a BIG help with the story :) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The amazing J.K Rowling does. (I should've said this earlier but whatever :P) **_

They sat down around the kitchen table to chow down on a delicious home-made meal made by Mrs Weasley, surrounded by the mouth-watering aroma of sausages, eggs, and toast. Breakfast was as usual as any other breakfast could be; the twins shooting firecrackers at each other from across the table, Mrs Weasley taunting them for behaving so childishly, Mr Weasley breaking up the argument, Harry nearly laughing his head off at the situation, Ginny rolling her eyes at them all, Ron choking on a piece of toast laughing at everyone, and Hermione hitting him continuously on the back so he wouldn't choke to death. All the chaos had calmed down at the end of breakfast. Everyone got up to help clean up, and to everyone's surprise even Fred and George were helping.

"Now, loves, once you're all done go upstairs and get dressed, go buy your outfits for Bill's wedding next week.", Mrs Weasley demanded. "Ginny and Hermione, you're the bridesmaids along with Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. You need to buy your bridesmaids dresses. Boys, the same goes for you." she continued.

"We have to buy dresses too? Ok, but the season's color is purple and it clashes terribly with my am I supposed to do?" George said dramatically, sighing. The boys laughed, but the girls rolled their eyes. Mrs Weasley slapped him across the back. "You know what Mum ment, dung head." said Ginny irritably. The boys laughed once again.

In a matter of minutes, They were all in the living room, about to depart. They stepped into the Floo network, one by one, until they were all standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. The girls set off in one direction, the boys in another.

Hermione and Ginny stepped into a rather famous dress shop with Mrs Weasley. "Hello there!" said a rather old but cheerful lady. "How may I help you?"

"We have an event coming up and I have the two brides maids right here. And I'm the groom's mother." said Mrs Weasley, rather proud. "Ooh, congratulations! Ok let me see here..." began the nice lady, "this seems to suit the ginger one. What's your name, love?" "Ginny Weasley, ma'am." she replied with a smile. "What a lovely name! Go try this on, will you?" Ginny took the dress, and disappeared into the dressing rooms.

"And you, love, what about this one? What's your name?" "Hermione Granger, ma'am." she also took the dress and also disappeared. Ginny came out with a red dress, up to her knees, with no sleeves. "No, this doesn't seem to be the one." spoke Mrs Weasley disapprovingly. "Alright, then try on this one." She once again disappeared into the dressing rooms, only to Hermione exiting hers. She had a jewel-encrusted bright green dress on. "No, I don't think this one either. Perhaps the both can be wearing the same dress, if that's possible." requested Mrs Weasley. "Why of course!" After trying on multiple dresses, Ginny came out, wearing a long navy blue dress, with one thick sleeve with flowers on it, and the other sleeve being much thinner with jewels on it. It was a bit puffy from the bottom, not too little but not too much. "Perfect! I love it!" shouted Mrs Weasley happily, clasping her hands together.

"Hermione, dear! Try one like it!" The saleslady gave her the exact same one, she gave a 'someone help me' expression once her back was turned, exhausted from trying on dresses, she tried it on.

'I wonder if Ron would like this..' she thought to herself, looking at herself in the mirror. She shook the thought away. Why was she suddenly wondering what Ron thought? 'He's my best friend...' She finally exited, her and Ginny looking at each other with gaped mouths. "You look amazing!" they said together, laughing. "Thank you, very very much for your visit, and congratulations once again!" said the saleslady in a cheery tone. They all met at the center of Diagon Alley, then made their way home the same way they came.

They made it home in time for dinner, ate, then sat in the living room. "Mum, is Percy coming back for the wedding?" Ginny asked with a pleading expression. That same moment Percy's head appeared in the fire.

"Hello." he said simply. "Percy! How are ya?" asked Charlie, who had arrived that afternoon from Romania. "I'm fine, Charlie." he said coldly.

"Percy honey, are you going to be able to make it to the wedding?" asked Mrs Weasley hopefully. "Actually mother, that is why I'm here. Something has come up in the Ministry and I will not be able to be here for dear Bill's wedding." he said heartlessly."But Da' was able to take a vacation, why can't you?" asked Ron, fury and hatred boiling up inside of him from his carelessness. "My job is different from Father's, brother dear. I send my congratulations to Bill and his new wife, as well as my apologies for not being able to attend. I shall see you all-" he was cut off by Ron's yelling.

"YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE GIT! HOW DARE YOU! Your own BROTHER is getting married and you show your scrawny little head in the fireplace to 'send your congratulations to Bill and his new wife, as well as your apologies for not being able to attend' you goddamn git!" he said, making his voice high and squeaky, placing air quotes around Percy's words. "I'm offended that you think so illy of me, but my intentions are clear. Goodbye." Percy replied cooly, his head disappearing into the crackles of the fire. Ron yelled and whacked a nearby flower pot, making it tumble to the ground and shatter into pieces. Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth, gasping and crying.

Ron stormed out of the living room into his own, slamming the door shut and punching the wall. Harry ran over.

"Hey man, what's up?"Harry asked , concerned. "What does it look like man? My own bloody brother doesn't show up for the wedding, gives his bloody 'apologies' for not being able to make it 'cause he couldn't 'manage a vacation' for one bloody day, breaks Mum's heart, then leaves like nothing happened. Heartless git." he replied with a yell. "I know it broke her heart. It broke everyone's heart as a matter of fact. Even Hermione. But you have to calm down. Not for me, not for Percy, for the sake of your mum and your family, not to mention Hermione." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ron's face softened as he heard her name. He sighed. "Alright. But I'm tired, I'm just gonna go sleep or something. I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now." Harry's face twisted in concern, but Ron reassured him that he was ok. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. G'night mate." he said, exiting the room to return to the rest.

"So how is he?" Ginny asked. Mrs Weasley had left the room to finish her post-dinner clean-up. "He's fine, just angry. Wouldn't blame him." replied Harry, rolling his eyes. "I don't blame him either. Percy's a bloo-" began Fred, but ceased to continue, rubbing the back of his head where Charlie hit him. "Look, let's just..forget about this. We don't need any more of Mum's pre-wedding drama." suggested George, earning chuckles from everyone in the room. From that minute forward, the subject had not been brought up.

The week went by agonizingly slow as they counted down to the eldest's wedding day. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the scene a few nights ago, but deep down it broke their hearts to even think about it, but they managed a smile just for the sake of Bill (and Mrs Weasley's) happiness. The night of the wedding, everyone was so excited they could barely sleep, but they managed sometime around midnight. They arose the next day, had breakfast, then began to get ready.

Showering one after the other and getting dressed, the girls' room was a mess; like a girly volcano erupted as Harry and Ron said when they entered the room to check up on them; with makeup, hairspray, accessories, shoes, and clips scattered all over the room. After reciting spells on each other's hair and doing their makeup, they took last looks at each other, then at the mirror. They smiled approvingly and put on their heels, Hermione stumbling a bit, then they made their way down the stairs.

They were greeted by gaped mouths and widened eyes from the boys, who waited to escort them. "You look, WOW." said Ron, mainly to Hermione, swallowing, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, fiddling around with his cuffs, trying not to drool or drape his tongue, although ignoring the blush that was creeping up his neck. "You don't look so bad yourself." she said, giggling stupidly, blushing under the layers of makeup, mentally slapping herself for looking so stupid.

They all made their way to the garden, where the wedding was taking place. The guests had arrived, and the justice of the peace was standing in-between Fleur and Bill, whose hands were joined. "Do you, William Arthur Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your wedded wife, for better..." he began, followed by a trail of 'I Dos' . They were now pronounced man and wife. Applauds filled the room.

They all danced. All the boys took turns dancing with both Ginny and Hermione. Dancing, laughing, and talking with the boys, Hermione was floating on cloud nine, but just when she danced with George things began to get serious.

"You look really nice today. You know, if you didn't belong in someone else's heart, I would've made my move on you." sniggered George. Hermione giggled. "That's sweet of...wait, what do you mean in someone else's heart?" she asked, raising a furrowed eyebrow. "Come on, the smartest person I know doesn't know what I'm talking about?" he began, sighing after getting a confused look from her. "Blimey, I saw what happened the other morning."

"The other mor...oh. That." she replied, biting on her lip. "Yea, I go fishing on the pier the mornings when Fred wakes up after me." "But I didn't see you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was on the other side. Not the point. Look, Mione-can I call you Mione?-just by the way you look into each others eyes, by the way you look perfect sitting next to each other, its just, right." Hermione remained silent. George continued, "Now, I'm telling you this as my younger sister. He loves you. You two are perfect. And by the way I see it, you love him too. You probably can't see this now, but sooner or later you will. Now, be a good little sister and dance with Ron."

Hermione smiled at the side of George she'd never seen before, and George returned it, twirling her around into the arms of Ron. She clumsily stumbled into the protecting arms of Ron, who steadied her. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed. "No. It's alright." Ron smiled. His smile was so sweet. "Would you like to dance?" she said loudly over the sound of the loud music. It suddenly slowed into a slow romantic song. "It would be my honor." he replied, smiling wider than before, extending his arm.

She took it, walked to the dance floor, and slid her hand up from his arm to his shoulder until it was around his neck. He placed his hand at her side and slid it to her back. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music, Hermione staring at her feet, Ron looking at her. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his. "You look absolutely stunning." he said sweetly, sounding less stupid than the first time he saw her today, and she blushed, looking back down at her feet. He raised her chin again. "Actually you're the one that looks stunning." she said, blushing, glad that she hadn't giggled like the first time. They danced, looking into each others eyes, George looking at them from a distance, smiling at his accomplishment. Sure, despite all their fights, he never wanted but the best for his family.

"Finally got the two together?" asked a smirking Fred, coming to stand next to him. "Well we're off to a start." George replied with a chuckle. "They are such boneheads." "That, they are."

They danced for a while, until Hermione dropped halfway. Ron caught her by the waist. "Blimey, are you alright? Was it me and my bloody clumsy feet?" he asked, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. "No no, my ankle twisted." she groaned. "Here, I got you." He lifted her from the waist onto a table, knelt down on his knees, and unstrapped her heel. "Ouch, that looks bad. Here. This should do it." With a flick of Ron's wand her swollen ankle was as good as new. "Thanks Ron." She blushed and Ron arose from the floor, back onto his feet, his eyes leveled with hers, their faces barely inches apart.

"Her-me-o-ni-ey!"

** AN: So there's the second chapter! :) Enjoy and don't forget the reviews! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Hi people! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the late update, (don't hate me :3) I'll explain at the end of the chapter, but now, without further adieu, here's chapter 3.**  
"Her-me-o-ni-ny!"

Both Ron and Hermione jerked their heads onto the Bulgarian Quidditch star who stood right before them. Victor Krum had gone to the Yule Ball with Hermione back in their fourth year, and apparently Ron hated him. He approached them slowly.

"Hello, Weasley." he said in his disgusted Bulgarian tone.

"I have a first name you know." replied Ron, rolling his eyes. "Hello, Viktor." said Hermione, quite annoyed.

"You look beautiful ziis eefening." he said, kissing her hand. "What haz happened to your ankle? Has zis Weasley boy hurt you?" he said, shooting a glare at Ron, trying to irritate him, and with this, Ron turned on his heels and stomped away.

"Ron! No! Where are you going?" yelled Hermione, sliding off the table she was seated on and limped after him.

"None of your bloody business, stay away from me." he yelled at her.

"Hermione, veer are you going? Vat do you vant vis zis Weasley boy?" asked Viktor, pleading her to come back. She ignored him and continued the search for Ron.

"Wow, he walks fast." she said to herself. Ron was no where to be found. She continued the search for him, still limping, until she found him in the woods; that were farther north of the Burrow, whereas the beach was south; throwing rocks harshly against the ground, then pounding his fists violently against a tree. "Ron!" she said, glad to have finally have found him.

"Go run back to Ickle Vicky." he said, angrily turning away from her, crossing his arms to his chest. "Considering you choose him."

"What do you mean I choose him?" she asked, exasperated. "Ron, listen to me. When I look at Vicktor, I remember the Yule Ball last year. When I look at you, I see years of friendship. Years of happiness. Years of fun and adventures. The best years of my life." At this, Ron slowly turned to face her. "Ron, you may not realize this, considering how naive you are," she said, smirking, "but you are my best friend. You've been more than a best friend. You showed me the real meaning of friendship. You taught me to live life at it's fullest, to have fun. The things you've done for me are the best things anyone has done for me. Ron, I choose you."

He began to soften up at these words.

She chose him.

"Well, yea, of course, you would choose me, Ron Weasley, the poor clumsy redhead who irritates you all the time, who had grades that a dog could achieve, the boy obsessed with Quidditch, over rich, handsome Quidditch star Viktor Krum who could buy you a whole jewelry shop in a blink of an eye. Obvious." he said; considering his stubbornness;, rolling his eyes.

"Ron, I don't care for his looks, or fame, or money. He's Viktor. You're you. You're a great person with a great personality. And looks? Rubbish. Beauty comes from what's on the inside. Viktor is a self-centered jerk who only thinks about himself. You are a great person who cares deeply about the well-being of others. And that's what I love about you."  
He froze at the last of her words, a smile beginning to play on his lips, but slowly faded away.

"But he,"

"If I hadn't chosen you and chosen Viktor, why would I be in a dress with my makeup melting and hair falling out limping on a broken ankle leaving the party and everyone there looking for you in the forest?" she said breathlessly.

"Beauty comes from what's on the inside." he said with a sincere smile on his face, "And thank you, Mione. It means alot to me." he said, smiling softly.

"Any time, Ron." she blushed. "And speaking of your broken ankle, we should get you off of it and get you some rest."

"Ron, I'm pretty sure that I can walk by myself."

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her by the waist, smirking, lifted her, and began spinning her around and around like her father used to do when she was younger.

"Ron! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"Oh, come on, don't be a baby." he said mockingly. The screaming went on for a few minutes, until she began laughing and spreading her arms out like a bird. Ron smiled and slowed down the spinning, and began to lower her.

"So when i started to enjoy it you let me down? Boy you're mean." she said as they both laughed. They sat down, Ron seating her under a tree before seating himself. They stared off into the distance silently, until a crash of thunder struck their ears and it began pouring rain, both jumping up from their seats.

"Mione? Mione we better go inside."

"Yea. Let's go."  
Ron got up and helped Hermione up, just until another thunder crash startled them. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, her using the other to lift her dress, and ran back into the house. They quickly went and changed, then met everyone in the living room.

"Hermione, what happened to your ankle?" asked Bill, who was staying at the Burrow for the night with his newly wedded wife due to the storm, looking at Hermione in concern, only to see one of Ron's hands around her waist and the other holding her hand around his neck.

"I don't know. Probably tripped over my own shoes." The room bursted with giggles.

Ron seated her down carefully on the couch, placing her leg on a pillow on the table. He sat beside her. Bill and Fleur got up and bid everyone a goodnight, Charlie followed, then Ginny, then Harry. Their parents had left a while ago, so only Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George remained. Fred and George looked at each other for a while, as if they were having some kind of telepathic communication.

_Boy, are they freaky,_ Ron thought.

"Well better get to bed, eh Freddie?" stated George after their creepy communication was over, gathering himself up to leave.  
"Yep, see ya." said Fred, following him and winking at them. Ron just glared.

"You two are so weird at times..."

"Yeah yeah brother dear. Night." and with that the twins were out of sight.  
Ron and Hermione began to fall asleep, Hermione's head over Ron's shoulder, his head resting on top of hers, Ron falling deeper and deeper into his sleep, but Hermione snapped awake after a while.

"Ron? What time is it? Ron?" she began calling, until she realized he was asleep. She slowly removed her head from off of his shoulders, and sat up straight. She turned her body towards him, pushed a stray strand of red hair off of his face, and smiled at his sleeping face. "Goodnight Ron. Accio blanket, accio pillow." A blanket and pillow flew towards them, she gently laid him down, placed the pillow under his head, and the blanket across his long, well-built body. She smiled again before turning around to lay down on the opposing couch. She placed her own pillow and blanket on the couch, then slowly fell asleep, smiling at the freckled red head across from her.

Hermione turned over on her side, opening her eyes only to see Ron's face in front of hers. "Good morning Mione." he said with a sweet smile, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "Sleep well? How's your ankle?" She smiled and sat up.

"Yea, slept well, and it doesn't hurt anymore, thankfully." she was heart-warmed by his care. "Thanks again for yesterday." she blushed.

"What do you mean?" he said, feeling a bit stupid. "Everything, I guess. Mostly my ankle."

"Oh, yea, that was nothing," He blushed. He now got up off of his knees onto the couch next to her.

"By the way, how did you learn first aid?" asked Hermione, impressed from the previous day.

"Oh, well Merlin knows how many times Ginny's fallen off of her broom and sprained her ankle, so I caught a few healing spells from Mum." he replied, quite proud of himself. She smiled.

"Good job! Keep it up!" she encouraged.

"So anyways, I think your ankle's better now so you can take the bandages off and you can walk on it again!" he began unwrapping her ankle, blushing from the compliments. "Try standing up on it now."

She got up, stood for a while, then began walking around. "Ron! You did it! My ankle is as good as new! Ooh, thank you thank you thank you!" She involuntarily flung herself at him for a second, Ron's eyes widening like saucers, both of them blushing. "Like I said, it was nothing." He blushed even redder than before.

"Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

Hermione became suspicious. He flung off of the couch and grabbed her arm and ran outside. He grabbed his broom, mounted it, got on, then pulled Hermione on in front of him. He spread his arms over her, grasping his broom, then kicked the floor.

"Ron, what in the world are you doing?! You better not be...AAAHHH!" she screamed as they began flying upwards until they were high up in the sky. "Ron, you know I'm terrified of heights!"

"Yea I know!"

"Ronald Weasley are you out of your mind?!"

"Probably! Come on this is fun!"

"Oh, no it's not! Get me down!"

"You bloody wish!"

He took one hand off of his broom to wrap it around Hermione and used the other to make the broom go higher.

"Still scared?" he said loudly over the wind blowing against them, only to realize Hermione was actually laughing.

"No, this is fun!" she laughed.

"Should I go down?"

"Alright, but just one more minute!"  
They finally lowered on to the ground and got off the broom, both laughing.

"Told you it was fun." Ron said in a childish 'I-told-you-so' manner.

"Ok, I admit that was fun." replied Hermione, feeling quite defeated.

"You still afraid of heights?"

"Probably not." she finally acquired. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

They walked to the kitchen, only to be surrounded by the usual redheads, one blond, and one with jet-black hair. They seated themselves across from eachother, and began to eat.

"Well, where have you two been?" asked George, quite mockingly.

"We sorta went, flying. It was fun actually." laughed Hermione. "Mmm, _flying_. That's what they all say." said Fred, earning a spoon to the head from Ron.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" asked Ginny.

"Well, yea, she was. But not anymore." said Ron.

"How's the weather? Perhaps we can have a nice game of Quidditch." suggested Harry. "Wicked. How about after breakfast?" suggested George.

"Sounds good." They finished their breakfast quickly then head off to get their Quidditch gear.

**A/N:**** Soo there you have it, chapter 3 :) Like I said, I'm sorry about the late update, but I've recently started at a new high school for talented students which requires A LOT of work between quizzes, projects, homework, and community service, besides all that my cousin is getting married next week, so we've been as busy as bees with preparations, and to be honest I'm just super busy :( I hope no one hates me :P Soo I really hope my next update isn't as late as this one, and don't forget those reviews :D**


End file.
